<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Practice by PeachGO3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697920">In Practice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3'>PeachGO3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Slow kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, this is rlly just a lame excuse to make them kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Data watches a movie with Geordi, but there is one aspect he cannot quite understand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data/Geordi La Forge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having movie nights with Data was one of the most relaxing activities Geordi had ever had the pleasure of enjoying. There was virtually no movie genre or era that Data was not eager to watch and explore, although the last part was tricky, because Data had sometimes trouble to separate cinema and reality, especially when it came to human cinema.</p><p>For example, once Geordi had to explain to him that movie characters don’t say goodbye when they phone each other not because they don’t like each other, which had been Data’s initial takeaway.</p><p>“No,” Geordi had said, “they’re friends. Just because they don’t say goodbye doesn’t mean they dislike each other.”</p><p>“But refraining from using conventional expressions for greetings or farewell is usually considered rude, is it not? Yet the characters do not react in a way that suggests they feel indignant,” Data had answered.</p><p>“It’s… a movie thing, I guess,” Geordi had answered with a shrug. “People don’t say goodbye in movies, that’s all. It’s different from real life.” He distinctively hoped that Data would not stop saying goodbye to him after private calls, he really did.</p><p>“I see,” Data had said. After that, he had turned his head towards the holoscreen again and not asked about a human idiosyncrasy or behavior again.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>Geordi’s favorite scene was about to come – the one where they finally kiss – and his body was building up with sweet anticipation. He has always loved this particular kissing scene, it was intimate, cathartic and just overall well acted.</p><p>Plus he had never watched that scene with Data next to him on the floor. Geordi’s hand twitched next to his, but he was careful to not turn his head towards him, he needed to concentrate. So, when Data said his name, he almost flinched.</p><p>“Hm?” Geordi answered.</p><p>“I have a question about this love scene,” Data stated. The movements of his eyes told Geordi that he was probably looking funny to Data right now, so he cleared his throat and put on a smile.</p><p>“Sure, what is it?”</p><p>Data’s brows dropped in a frown. “Does the act of kissing in movies differ much from the action in real life?” he asked.</p><p>Oh, here we go, Geordi thought and shifted, leaning closer into the sofa behind his back. “That, um, depends, I guess.”</p><p>“What are the factors that count into it?”</p><p>“Um, well…” Geordi paused to think. “Kissing in movies is usually very satisfying and… grand, y’know? Unless they’re trying to make a point, a movie kiss is almost always perfect. Whereas in real life…” He sighed with a chuckle. “A kiss can be quite awkward.”</p><p>“I think I know what you are referring to, Geordi,” Data said. “The few kisses I have shared were not, like in this movie, a culmination of mutual attraction and affection, but rather uncomfortable. For both parties involved.”</p><p>Geordi hummed, trying very hard not to imagine <em>Data kissing someone, </em>but he failed.</p><p>“And I believe the main reason for that is my lack of understanding humans,” Data concluded, and he sounded somewhat sad as he spoke. Geordi sighed. “Listen, Data,” he said and put a gentle hand onto his friend’s shoulder. “You’re gonna get better at stuff like that. Look at what you have already learned.”</p><p>Data seemed convinced. “Indeed. I have been getting better at understanding humor by partaking more often in humorous situations, trying to comprehend the human constructs in every course of action. ‘Learning by doing’, as some would call it.”</p><p>“Right? That’s how you got better at it,” Geordi smiled. Data sounded like his faith had been restored, he even smiled back at Geordi.</p><p>“A correct analysis. It would suggest that I attempt the same procedure with human kissing.”</p><p>Geordi shrugged.</p><p>“Are you not under the impression that ‘learning by doing’ is an appropriate procedure for an action like kissing?”</p><p>“Sure, it sounds like it could work,” Geordi said. “Give it a shot. Experience never hurt no one.”</p><p>“Thank you for your verdict, Geordi,” Data said with a smile and turned toward the screen again. “Now all I need is a partner to practice with.”</p><p>“I’m sure there are some holodeck routines to help you out,” Geordi said and reached for the snack bowl to grab himself some Andorian crackers. “I’ll help you look into it tomorrow, if you like.”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>
  <em>“And so, our story ends…”</em>
</p><p>“While I would be very grateful for that, Geordi,” Data said, “I doubt that a holographic partner would be sufficient.”</p><p>“Yeah? How so?” Geordi asked, chewing.</p><p>“When humans kiss,” Data wondered, “do they not – know each other? Usually?” Geordi listened closely as Data continued: “Do they not – bring an emotional load to the situation that charges it with – excitement and catharsis, which in turn affect the act itself? Seeing how I cannot contribute the emotions required for a kiss, at least my training partner should, or else my undertaking would be potentially meaningless.”</p><p>All throughout this monologue, Geordi had turned his head towards Data and gradually forgotten about the movie, the room, everything in fact. There was only Data and the soft glow he always exuded. He was looking back at Geordi, firmly, unwavering.</p><p>“Data,” Geordi said softly, “you do bring something into a situation like that. You’re valid. You have memories, experiences, some of which are pleasant, others not so much. Don’t diminish yourself, because all of that does affect a kiss, just as you said.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Data said, shifting so that they sat closer. “Furthermore, this means that the effect will be altered by how well I am acquainted with my partner. I understand that, statistically, most humans have known their kissing partners for some time. But programming the holodeck after people I know well, which are mostly fellow crewmembers, goes against my ethical programming.”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Geordi answered shakily – he felt so weak all of a sudden; not falling over into Data’s arms required all his strength. “You could model it after me,” he smiled, “y’know, you now have my consent.”</p><p>“Ah. Thank you,” Data said with a nod and backed off a little, only to lean in even closer after just two seconds or so, not giving Geordi enough time to relax. So, Geordi gasped quietly. Their hands laid closely next to each other on the floor.</p><p>“Geordi?” Data asked softly. “If you allowed me anyway, I conclude another question.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“We are now together, here,” Data said and moved his eyes as though to convince himself that this was true, and it made Geordi smile widely. Data continued, “Why do we not – practice now? You and I?”</p><p>It was Geordi’s job to stand next to an active, pulsating warp core most of the time, but even that was no comparison to what was washing through him at this moment. He was close to melting. “You and I?” he repeated quietly, and Data nodded slightly. His face was full of… anticipation. And worry.</p><p>“I said I’d help you,” Geordi reassured him. “And I’ll do just that.”</p><p>Data’s features twitched ever so slightly. Most people wouldn’t even notice his little smile, but Geordi did. He sighed as Data straightened up and said, “Splendid. Very well, Geordi. What is the first step?”</p><p>“Phew, the first step,” Geordi repeated and exhaled loudly, sitting up straight as well to ready himself for this situation – they were doing it, this was going to happen. All right.</p><p>Every limb of his was tingling. He decided it would be better to lean against the sofa, maybe even prop up his head with his hand, because he did not know what to do with it otherwise. In fact, he did not know anything. On all the USS Enterprise, Geordi was probably the single most unqualified person to teach kissing to anyone.</p><p>But maybe that was a good thing.</p><p>Data still looked at him with anticipation, although it was no longer mixed with worry, but with joy. His head keeping twitching, intrigued; his attention was completely on Geordi.</p><p>“Right, the first step,” Geordi reminded himself. “The first step is… probably to make sure the other person is comfortable and wants to kiss you.”</p><p>“Ah. Are you comfortable?”</p><p>“Um, yes. It can be done verbally or nonverbally,” Geordi said with the voice of a pro, when really he was just pulling stuff out of his ass. “Verbally means you… could just straight-up ask them, like you did just now.”</p><p>“I see,” Data said and briefly thought about something. Then his eyes met Geordi’s again, and he said, “I desire to <em>kiss</em> you, Geordi. Your lips look very <em>kissable</em>. I hope you will understand and allow me to <em>kiss</em> you.”</p><p>With every single word, Geordi had melted deeper into the sofa, snuggling against the soft material with the stupidest smile he had ever felt on his face.</p><p>‘Kissable’. ‘That you will allow me to kiss you’.</p><p>Data searched for his eyes. “Geordi?”</p><p>“Yes, that was… good. You probably don’t have to make it so big,” Geordi chuckled. His face was warming up rapidly.</p><p>“Very well,” Data noted. After looking down for a few moments, he returned Geordi’s gaze to ask, “And now the nonverbal approach?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Geordi said absently, resting his head on the pad – right now, Data’s aura looked sublime.</p><p>“How do humans do that?”</p><p>“Look them in the eye,” Geordi said, closing his eyes to breathe more steadily. What was up with him? “Or at their lips, for that matter. And then come closer, lean in, tilt your head… You can also use your hands,” he added dreamily. “Embrace them tenderly, or perhaps cup their cheek. Just be gentle, so that they can back off in case they don’t want to.”</p><p>“How do I know that?”</p><p>Geordi smiled. “If they lean in as well, you’re probably good to go.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>A pause. Geordi breathed in deeply and opened his eyes. “Enough with the theory, hm?” he asked and lifted his head so that it was no longer resting on his hands on top of the sofa. Data’s head was twitching with anticipation. When Geordi did not move and just sat there, sprawled on his quarters’ floor, Data looked down for moment, processing, ere meeting his gaze again and leaning in slowly. His eyes dropped to Geordi’s lips, and they lingered.</p><p>Data tilted his head with fascination.</p><p>Geordi sucked in a breath when he brought a glowing hand up to his face, and the sound made Data gasp quietly, too. “Sorry,” he whispered, but Geordi just bit his lip. Data seemed to scan his face for clues.</p><p>“You’re doing good,” Geordi whispered. Now that the holoscreen had deactivated itself, Data’s aura was the only thing lighting up the room.</p><p>With a gasp and a somewhat jerky movement, Data leaned in further, tilting his head with parted lips. His hand was hesitant at first, but now it touched Geordi’s cheek with gentle pressure.</p><p>Geordi returned the gesture. He felt Data’s artificial breath on his skin, he could see the markings in his eyes, that’s how close they were. Breathing heavily.</p><p>“And now?” Data whispered slowly. “How do we proceed?”</p><p>“Close your eyes,” Geordi managed to say, grabbing Data’s shoulders with both hands to steady himself. “Close your eyes and… c-close the distance.” He looked up to find Data smiling, and he returned it when Data lovingly stroked his cheek with his nose, although the VISOR was getting in the way. Thus, Data’s careful fingers lifted Geordi’s chin, to then, in this perfect position, lay his lips on Geordi’s in a soft kiss.</p><p>Data had been right, it did matter who it was, Geordi thought. This is his best friend, the man that Geordi felt protective and <em>loving</em> about. He adored Data. And to feel him so closely, to be so vulnerable –</p><p>It only lasted for a few seconds, yet Geordi’s lips whined at the loss of touch when Data pulled away. Geordi did not dare open his eyes, oh, Heavens, no. Instead, his hands started roaming Data tenderly, found his strong neck, caressed his jawline.</p><p>“Was that… a good kiss?” Data asked, voice low and rough.</p><p>Geordi hummed in agreement.</p><p>“I would like to make another attempt.”</p><p>And Geordi nodded. He lifted his hands in order to take off the VISOR, but he felt Data’s hands on his as he did so, and closed his mouth to swallow. With joint hands, they took off the device with a quiet click, and Data helped Geordi put it aside.</p><p>Geordi exhaled. “I’m all yours now,” he said softly.</p><p>“Is that what people say if they intend to continue kissing?”</p><p>“They might.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Flushed, Geordi shifted in Data’s arms. “Try moving your lips next,” he suggested with a terrible blush. “Move them against mine.”</p><p>“Very well,” Data said, and before Geordi knew what was happening, Data had pulled him into another kiss. His hands were firm on Geordi’s back this time, but his lips were still soft. Data moved them slightly, which resulted in a brief parting and a small smacking sound.</p><p>“Yes,” Geordi breathed, barely hearing himself. “Pucker your lips, like that…”</p><p>And they kissed again. By now, Geordi leaned completely into Data’s strong embrace and allowed himself to indulge in this safety and warmth. Their kisses were slow, and somewhat overly symmetrical on Data’s part, but somehow not reconnoitering. It’s as though they had always known what to do. It felt all natural. And fun. Geordi was melting, he did not want to part to talk nonsense tips for kissing.</p><p>Data was warmth, and refreshingly, his mouth tasted of nothing, which was a curious sensation. Everything smelled like Data, like the detergent spray he used for his uniform, the one that made him smell of flowers and faint bioplast and space.</p><p>Of the stars.</p><p>Luckily, Data pulled away after a while, or else Geordi might not have even noticed how badly he needed to breathe. Collecting himself, he rested his forehead against Data’s. The usually orderly hair was out of place now, thanks to Geordi’s lazy hands. All tousled. Oh, he wished he could see him right now – he imagined the sight in his head as his fingers touched single strands of hair.</p><p>“My calculations and an analysis of your bodily functions told me that you needed air,” Data explained.</p><p>“Good thinking on your part,” Geordi chuckled, still breathless.</p><p>He felt Data tilting his head, intrigued. “Did you enjoy our kissing?” he asked softly, and Geordi nodded instantly. “Yes,” he smiled, “I did. You?”</p><p>“I find these actions very productive.” A pause. “And your lips are very soft,” he heard Data answer, breath hot against his mouth, and he caressed Data’s hair with affection. “Y’know,” he said, “how about you part your lips now?”</p><p>“Do you mean to say for a French kiss?”</p><p>“Hey, you know the terms,” Geordi chuckled and rubbed their noses. Data’s hands were on his hips now, and Geordi was more than ready to go once more.</p><p>Data did not disappoint, of course he didn’t. They embraced each other even closer now, hands roaming all slow as their tongues slid against one another. Data’s mouth was very hot inside, and soft, and by now it felt just as familiar as the rest of him. He was a bit clumsy with his tongue, but so was Geordi, however Data had other methods ready.</p><p>His hands gently prompted Geordi to further tilt his head and deepen their touch. The angle they were now kissing at made Geordi see stars and smile against Data’s lips. His whole body was tingling, from his sweaty head to his writhing toes.</p><p>Don’t stop, was all he could think. <em>Don’t ever stop.</em></p><p>“Ha…”</p><p>“Geordi?”</p><p>Geordi grasped Data’s uniform in order to steady himself. His head was spinning with thoughts of adoration for his friend, and some time ago his groin had started to tighten as well, that’s how lascivious their kisses had become.</p><p>“Geordi?” Data asked again, sounding concerned. Geordi chuckled. “Nothin’,” he breathed. “Just a… moan,” he admitted quietly. He could practically hear Data’s head rattling. “That is considered a satisfactory response to kissing,” he stated with excitement lacing his voice.</p><p>“You’re more than satisfactory,” Geordi smiled and gasped again. Everything was so warm and close; he didn’t even know where exactly he ended and Data began.</p><p>“I understand there are a variety of sounds that communicate pleasure,” Data said in a low voice.</p><p>“Correct,” Geordi breathed. “Mind searching for them? You might just get them outta me.”</p><p>Data pulled him closer. “Is that a verbal instigation for a kiss?” he asked, voice all low.</p><p>“Yes,” Geordi sighed. Right afterwards, he found himself falling again, into a warm puddle of stardust and timelessness. Data was so unbelievably tender, took things so slow, yet his kisses were so intense, and Geordi tried his best to keep up. But when Data’s fingers started stroking his, gently and light as a feather, they intertwined, and Geordi was nothing more than a soft, moaning amorphousness. Every part of his skin was hypersensitive now. Every part <em>yearned</em>.</p><p>Breathing had turned into panting, as had the quiet exclamations of Data’s name. It was all that filled the room.</p><p>In the end, it was Data gasping himself that made Geordi collect himself again. He stopped moving, he just lifted his head to breathe in deeply and press Data to his chest.</p><p>“Ha… Geordi…”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Geordi… <em>ha</em>… I believe I am… malfunctioning.” Data grasped Geordi’s uniform just like Geordi had done before, if a bit more forcefully. There was fear glistening in his voice.</p><p>“You’re functioning all right, Data,” Geordi reassured him and stroked his arm. “You saw it was perfectly normal to sound like that.”</p><p>“Normal,” Data repeated, slowly finding his way back to reality. Geordi felt bioplast limbs rearrange beneath his hands as Data straightened up, still slow from the sensory overload, as it seemed. “You felt like it,” Geordi said with a smile, “and that’s something, right?”</p><p>Their breaths normalized. Outside, the warp field was raging. This was a good moment, Geordi figured, to hug Data. To rest his head on that shoulder. At first, Data tried to process what was happening, but then he leaned into the touch with just the right amount of weight.</p><p>Just perfect.</p><p>“Thank you, Geordi,” he said somewhen.</p><p>“Was it helpful?” Geordi asked with a powerless chuckle. He felt Data’s smile against his skin when he answered, “It was. It was also less – <em>awkward</em> than my other kisses. Would you say that our kissing had been exemplary for the usual standard among humans?”</p><p>“I’d say they were considerably more wholesome. And enlightening,” Geordi said, clutching his heart.</p><p>“I, too, have learned a lot of new things. While this is a very productive and desirable outcome, it is outshined by having made you happy. I value that above all else.”</p><p>In his head, Geordi was crying by now. He turned his face to snuggle it against Data’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispered.</p><p>“You are welcome,” Data replied blissfully. “Maybe, if we train often and on a regular basis, we might be able to last for a greater amount of time. ‘Practice makes perfect’, as people say.”</p><p>Geordi hummed in agreement.</p><p>“How long do you wish to remain in this position, Geordi?”</p><p>“As long as you like,” Geordi said and yawned. Although he was tired, they kissed again after a while, although considerably more lazily, until his lips were numb and puffy. Data would’ve never admitted it, but this clearly surpassed simple lessons in humanity, Geordi thought when Data’s lips had found a new playground on his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Team Soft Boys™ (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ</p><p>I listened to the cheesy soundtrack of Booby Trap while I wrote this, it’s on Spotify. Thank you for reading &amp; have a nice Valentine’s ♡</p><p> </p><p>edit: I just randomly remembered that in TOS, Kirk breaks several androids by kissing them... So, that's a canon danger for Data amiright.......</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>